Bring Me to Life
by HermioneMalfoy0826
Summary: Veela!Draco Mate!Hermione Voldemort dies. All drama has died down. Sort of. Draco Malfoy is back, hotter, sexier, and more aroused than usual. He is veela. His future is now in the small hands of Hermione who could do wicked things with them also.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

White, hot agony coursed through his body as he lay on the bed. It was worse than then having a wand pointed at you with the word _Crucio _on the tip of your torturer's tongue. It was as if a thousand white hot wires were being pressed on him while have other thicker wires strapping him dow so he wouldn't escape. It burned, but he knew he had to make it thorugh for _her_. He had to or else his mate would die, and so would he.

He prayed to Merlin, begging him to make the pain stop. A few minutes later, the pain suddenly stopped. He lay there, breathing in and slowly. He stood up, wincing. He ran his finger through his hair, pulling back so he could see better. He looked around, jumping a little as he saw a tall figure in the corner of the room.

A regular wizard or witch would've had trouble seeing the figure clearly, but not Draco. He could see him clearly. His long beard and hair glowing a bit brighter to him than usual.

"Headmaster," he said formaly.

"Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore replied.

"So I just went through it, for _her_."

"Yes Mister Malfoy. After 1 or 2 months, her face will flash through your mind every 2 or 3 days. You will have until your birthday, at midnight, to mate her or else you die."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"You will feel," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "aroused by all the girls but you will be more... aroused by her to the point where you want to mate her. That is until after the 2nd or 3rd month. You will still be aroused but not to that point."

Draco felt a blush rise up to his face but quickly masked it.

"So..., about my head duties-"

He was cut off by the headmaster, 'You will still keep your duties except you will be a bit more powerful than usual, but that can't be kept down because of your new nature," the old man said kindly.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Do use a concealng charm starting tomorrow. We don't want you to alarm us staff by sporting a tent in your trousers," Dumbledore said, a smirk playing at his lips. "Sleep well MIster Malfoy."

And with that, the Headmaster opened his bedroom's door and walked out. After he heard the door close, he collapsed back onto his bed. He fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about shagging the perfect girl, but he couldn't see her face because he was blindfolded, but he could feel how tight and wet her pussy was for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Draco woke up, feeling aroused. He remembered everything that had happened last night, the pain, the talk, her, and the dream. He felt a smirk tug at his lips. Although he couldn't see her, he could smell her. She smelled like pomegranates and a hint of mint, his favorite.

He stood up and walked over to his mirror, looking at his new body, His mother had warned him that his body would change so women would "lust" over him, especially his mate, who would be the most aroused. He inspected himself, smirking at his body.

Because of his Quidditch playing, his chest was built. He wasn't bulky like other guys. He had gained muscle but still was lean and slim, perfect for Quidditch. Now, he was broader, but still kept the lean and slim built. At least I can still play Quidditch , he thought.

He was a bit paler, but he still looked like he at least had life in him. His pointed nose was less pointy and hsi jaw more defined. His blonde hair turned into a more of a plantinum color and his eyes looked a bit more silver than grey. His hair was longer, up to shoulder lengh.

He was proud of his new body and he was sure he was a bit bigger down there, because his mother had explained it to him. And his father had too, especially about the more male areas to explain. He reached out and grabbed a towel before wrapping it around his waist. Due to his new veela powers, his hearing and eye sight had improved. He was about to open the bathroom door when he heard the shower being turned on.

He growled, impatient that he had to wait for the Head Girl to finish. He still didn't know who was Head Girl, because he had passed out during breakfast at Malfoy Manor before the hours of being tortured started. It was probably Pansy or Astoria, because probably Granger wouldn't want to return to finish her last year because she would've still have been shaken up from the war.

A few minutes passed by when the smell of pomegranates and mint struck his nose. He was instantly aroused but it went away as quick as it had come. He groaned in fustration, when he heard the water stop.

"Bloody hell about time," he muttered.

He heard the door open and the scent came back. He looked up and found himself staring at the Devil herself.

" Granger, it can't be you."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Malfoy," she breathed out, her voice husky as her eyes quickly filled with lust.

qqxxxqq

"'Mione, 'at are you gonna do 'fter leaving 'ogwarts," asked Ron, his mouth full with food.

"Probably become an Auror or travel the world a bit, possibly traveling to America," Hermione replied, a look of disgust on her face. Ron swallowed before replying.

"Oh that's great 'Mione," he replied, stuffing his face more.

"Imma 'bably apply fo' a 'ob at the Mini-"

"Ron, oh my fucking god will you swallow before you talk," Hermione cut him off.

"'Orry 'Mione but the food is so 'ood," replied Ron before swallowing his food.

She heard Harry laugh by her left side. She sighed dramatically.

"Hermione, this is Ron we're talking about. Not Malfoy who doesn't talk with his mouth full."

"Says the boy who does the exact samething," she shot back. Harry howled with laughter. After a few minutes it got on her nerves. But honestly, she had the urge to join in his laughter, She giggled quietly.

"Stop laughing Harry or else I will use the Imperius curse on you." she warned in a deadly voice. After the fall of Voldemort last year, the Imperius curse wasn't considered an Unforgivable because all Deatheaters had been captured, except the Malfoys, Zabinis, Parkinsons, Greengrasses, and the Notts, who had turned to the Light Side before the Final Battle.

If anyone did perform the Killing Curse or the Cruciatus Curse, the Dementors Kiss would happen in the next few hours or if the Imperius curse was used for something bad. The Great Hall became eerily quiet after hearing Hermione's threat. They all stared at the Gryffindor Golden Girl, waiting to see what would happen. Bets were starting to take place. Students betting wether or not she would actually do it. After all, you absolutely don't cross the Golden Girl.

"'Mione, you wouldn't dare. I'm your best mate," said Harry, placing a hand above his heart dramatically, trying to keep a straight face. ''Mione, you know you love me to much to-"

"_Imperio_," she muttered quietly. Harry instantly stopped talking, feeling lightheaded as if there was no more worries in the world. It was peace and quiet.

_Stuff your face in your food_, said a small voice in the back of his head. He willingly stuffed his face in the food, I mean, what was the harm in that. The Great Hall roared with laughter, Hermione laughed along with them. She lifted the curse off Harry.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked a very confused Harry, lifting his face from his food.

The Hall roared with laughter again. After a while, Hermione had a brilliant idea.

"Everyone shut up or I swear to Merlin that you will be under the Imperio curse too like young immature Harry over here," Hermione said, winking at Ginny. She winked back. The laughter died down immediatly after that. She went back to her food, not paying attention to Harry who kept sticking out his middle finger at her after realizing what had happened. He should have listened to the voice telling him that it was a stupid thing to do.

qqxxxqq

After half an hour, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food disappeared, leaving a moaning Ron Weasley behind. Hermione elbowed him sharply, giving him a glare.

"Students, staff, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am happy to announce that this year, you will have Hogwarts' first, and last, 8th year students who are back to finish their 7th year due to the battle with Voldemort," everyone flinched at his name, "So now onto the list the Mr. Filch has listed all banned items not allowed on school grounds," After a few minutes, the Headmaster finally had finished reading the list.

"Now, the Forbbiden Forest is strictly off-limits to anyone and everyone. You may only enter if your teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Hagrid, says you have to or if you are serving detention in the forest." He looked at the Golden Trio, "If you were to fall into the lake, do not be alarmed if something grabs you. That is merrily the Giant Squid helping you so do not be alarmed. Now onto announcing our heads for this year. Please note that the Heads will be 8th years. Now, for Head Girl, we are proud to introduce Ms. Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore roared, clapping his hands.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She had her wish of being Head Girl granted. She stood up and the Great Hall applauded for her. She blushed, not used to so much attention for her. After the clapping had died down, she sat down, a faint blush still covering her face.

"Now, for this year's Head Boy Mr. Dra-" he was cut off because the door of the Great Hall burst opened. In walked 2 figures clad in black robes, one of which carried a limp figure in his or arms. A few strands of silky, plantinum hair was loosly peeking out from one of the figures robes. Everyone gasped. Only one family was known to have that type of hair.

"The Malfoys!" screamed Colin Creevely.

The Hall erupted in panic.

_"Deatheaters!"_

_"Voldemort!"_

_"The Dark Lord!"_

_"Lucius Malfoy!"_

_"Narcissa Malfoy!"_

_"He's back!"_

_"Draco!"_

_"Malfoy!"_

_"My Drakey-poo!"_

_"What's the password for- HOLY SHIT the Malfoys!"_

_"Holy shit, they murdered Draco Malfoy!"_

_"Their own son!"_

_"Draco Malfoy!"_

Everyone was panicking, except the Golden Trio and the members of the Order of the Phoenix, who knew about the Malfoys changing sides, who were merrily trying to keep a straight face.

Dumbledore stood up, and the Great Hall immediatly grew quiet, although there was fear plastered on their faces. Dumbledore quickly walked down the middle of Hall and took the limp figure in his arms. The other 2 robe clad figures drew down their hoods.

It was indeed the Malfoys, who had worry shown in their eyes. The Hall erupted into whispers.

"Everyone quiet down or I will Avada Kadevra your arses. Yes I know we're Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, part of Voldemort's inner circle, purebloods who think highly of muggle-borns and half-bloods, blah blah blah but we all changed to the Light Side. We, as in us, the Parkinsons, the Zabinis, the Greengrasses, and the Notts. We regret our desicions," drawled Lucius Malfoy in a bored voice.

"We decided that muggle-borns and half-bloods are as equal as us so please deal with it okay. And no we didn't murder our son," added Narcissa Malfoy, a hint of a smile in her voice.

She turned back to her son, worry back on her face.

"Is it time already?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"Yes, that is why he was late coming back here," replied Lucius.

"So it didn't skip him?"

"No. We had hoped it did because he was not showing till this morning when he passed out during breakfast."

"Was he aware at least that this might happen?"

"Yes, he was aware."

"Good, then he wouldn't have to worry the next morning. You know where the Head Dorms are?"

"Yes Headmaster, Jame's always managed to smuggle me up there back in the day."

"Good, he is to be Head Boy this year so do please take him up. The password is veela. I do believe he kept that from you because he immediatly owled back to me."

All students watched as both the Malfoys and their Headmaster spoke in hushed voices quietly. Then both Malfoys levitated their son up and quickly disappeared out the door.

"Students, please follow you Houses' prefects up to your dorms. Head Boy will be announced tomorrow during breakfast. Do get a goodnight's rest and Miss Granger, follow me up to my office."

With that everyone followed their Headmaster's instructions. Hermione got up and followed him out.

qqxxxqq

Hermione followed the Headmaster up to his office.

"Sherbert lemon," spoke the Headmaster.

The gargoyle sprang to the side and walked in. Hermione followed him in. The Headmaster motioned for her to sit down. She sat. He sat across from her.

"So..." asked Hermione awkwardly.

"Ah yes. To get to matters then. Ms. Granger, I have brought you up here to explain your Head Duties to you. Both you and the Head Boy have responsibility to keep. You are allowed to take and give points. You may also give detentions if you need to. You have access to using the Prefects' bathroom or use the Heads' bathroom which is located in your dorm. You have to share the bathroom with Head Boy who you will get to meet tomorrow," Dumbledore explained.

"I see," she replied.

"Now, the password for the commonroom is veela. That is all, please get a good nights rest." And with that, he dismissed her.

qqxxxqq

Hermione walked up to the Heads' dorm quietly, thinking about the password. Strange password it was. At of all the words in the dictionary, it had to be veela. She got to a painting of her and someone missing from her right. Probably HeadBoy but since she hadn't met him, it didn't show him. The portrait opened and she immediatly walked into a room with the Gryffindor Lion on the door. Not noticing the Malfoys exiting quietly, Dumbledore entering the other dorm, and the Slytherin crest stamped on the door to her left.

qqxxxqq

Draco Malfoy woke up, startled. He took in his surroundings, knwoing this was not his room. To begin with, his furniture was not painted in Slytherin colors and he certainly didn't leave the door to his balcony open. Second, he knew that Dumbledore did not stand at the foot of his bed. Long beard sparkling in the moonlight.

"Headmaster," he greeted formerly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe we have some things to talk about," said Dumbledore.

"So, it didn't skip me did it?"

"Sadly, no. I went right into you."

"Bloody hell, this torture. I'm a veela, I have a mate, who knows who she is-BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

"Please watch your tongue."

"I apologize, but it's not everyday you find out about you being veela."

"Of course."

"Now, do you know of the transformation."

"Yes, it's suppose to be very painful. Worse than _crucio _itself."

"Good, now when it starts-"

The Headmaster was cut off by a horrible sound. A scream of immense pain that was bound to be worse than _Crucio_. He looked to where Draco was standing and heard a thud. He saw that he had collapsed and was twitching on the floor uncontrollably. A few minutes went by, Dumbledore knew not to touch him unless if he wanted a burned hand for the next few years. A few minutes went by until his student stopped twitching. Dumbledore muttered a silencing spell around the room. Just in time too. A few seconds after he had muttered the spell, Draco let out a loud scream. Pain clearly heard in it. It lasted about 5 minutes before Draco was knocked out. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Draco's body, whispering _eneverate. _He didn't wake up. Dumbledore picked him up and laid him on his bed. He spoke a spell and left the room, returning later.

qqxxxqq

Hermione woke up the next morning, wondering where she was. She remembered now. She was Headgirl, which explained why her queen size bed was silk and satin. She looked around before stretching, her muscles aching. She got up and grabbed a towel, making her way to what she guessed was the bathroom. Luckily, it was. Half an hour later, she came out and wrapped a towel around her body. She opened the door and stopped. A musky smell reached her nostrils. She inhaled deeply, relishing the smell. She was entranced. It smelled like male and something exotic.

She walked out and looked out, not sure that she was seeing correctly.

"Granger, it can't be you" she heard Malfoy breath out.

"Malfoy," she breathed out, hearing her voice come out husky. Feeling a rush of forbidden wetness down there, she knew she was just as aroused as her enemy in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**A/N hey guys! I apologize for the 2 chapters. This is my first fan fiction and it is somewhat hard to update with school in the way. It is impossible to update with your science teacher giving you a big project every week, **_**literally.**_** In addition, I'm in advanced orchestra (I play flute) and our winter concert is in 10 days (I'm keeping count .). So it's on the 18**__**th**__** of December. I'm nervous to play because I play alone 2 of the most important and biggest parts of the song. Anyway, I will try to update at least once a week or every 2 weeks. The good thing is that Christmas vacation is in a few weeks and maybe you can get a few chapters those weeks. I don't want to say this but can you guys please review (god I hate asking this). I have none so far which leaves to either delete the story or upload a chapter with a cliffy as the end and then abandon it (until I get a few reviews). I'm that evil. On to your chapter.**_

Draco was surprised at seeing _Granger _in front of him. She was Potty's best friend and she was probably dating the Weasel. He shuddered. Seeing her and the Weasel together made shivers go up his spine. Sudden images of her and the Weasel formed in his head, both sweaty, naked, and on a bed. He felt a surge of anger and, surprisingly, jealousy go through him.

Did the Weasel and the witch in front of him really do that? It couldn't be right. Hermione Granger belonged to him and him alone. She was supposed to only be touched by him. He is supposed to be only kissed by him. Hell, she belonged to him. _Where the fuck did that come from, _he thought to himself. _Bad Draco, bad, bad, bad Draco. I am not that desperate to get laid. Granger we're talking about._ _She'll hex your balls off. _He inwardly cringed.

He was brought out of his thought when small, soft hands pressed against his chest. He let out a quiet moan as they stroked him, running up his torso before reaching dangerously low to the edge of his towel. He sucked in a breath, unaware about what to do next. He felt her hands, tempting him to pin her to the door and slam into her.

He knew he couldn't do that to her or else his mate would feel a feeling like betrayal. _Or some shit like that._ And so would he. He didn't feel like dying this young so he did the only thing that he knew and was told about. He needed to test if Granger was his mate. He'd have to "take" advantage of her. If she resisted then she was to be his mate but if she did willingly, then no. She'd resist because a veela has to woo their mate first.

He returned to the present, only to find himself looking at chocolate-caramel like colored eyes, clouded with dust. He smirked at her.

"Granger, what do you want?" he asked, his voice husky.

"You," she replied simply, her voice husky.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her. She pressed herself against him and grounded into him. He groaned loudly before pressing his lips against her. Her lips were soft against his. He kissed her before deciding he wanted more. He bit on her bottom lip softly. She gasped and he used that opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. His tongue met hers and soon they were enveloped in a dangerous dance. Both fought for dominance before he gave up. Hermione moaned in triumph.

She didn't know what happened. One minute she sees Malfoy in front of her in only just a towel. And the next minute, she was wrapped around him before she daringly grounded against him. She was a rational woman and she knew where this would lead to. But she couldn't stop herself. With Malfoy just in front of her in a towel and his tousled hair, he looked pretty fuckable. _Did I just think that, _she thought? _Bad Hermione, bad, bad, bad Hermione. We do not fuck the ex-enemy. _Although the Malfoys did join the Order, that didn't mean that she and Malfoy we're on civil terms.

This was Malfoy, her tormentor since 1st year at Hogwarts. He fought with Ron and Harry over everything and called her a _Mudblood, _which used to affect her. The War taught her that. But when she kissed him, everything flew out of her head. She felt desire run through her before it all pooled to the area between her thighs. She knew this was wrong but it was unstoppable.

When he shoved his tongue into her mouth, she had to fight for dominance. When he gave up, she couldn't help but moan. They kept kissing until she felt something poke her. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at a pair of silver eyes, not grey eyes but silver, glowing with lust.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked.

"Granger," he said with a smirk.

"What are you doing!?"

"If I remember, you decide to show up in front of me from the bathroom and actually kissed me."

"You were taking advantage of me!"

"You went along with that."

"You enjoyed it."

"This is never happening again you motherfucking ferret. You dare rape me!"

"_Rape _you? Bitch please, rape is when you are forced to have sex. If I remember correctly, you _went along with it. _You were the one who kissed me. You touched my chest and dared yourself to take off my towel. No, it's not rape. Precisely, you raped _me"_

"Rape _you. _Never imagined you to be that type of person. More like the one being raped who enjoys it either way," she spat.

With that being said, she pushed him out of the way and stalked to her room. She slammed the door along the way.

He had no idea what just happened. One minute they were snogging each other and the next minute she accuses him of raping her. Like, what the fuck? She started it anyway, she threw herself at him if he recalled correctly. _I swear to god, what the fuck just happened? _He might as forget about her. Right now, Granger was the least of his worries. The least of his worries? She was at the top of her list.

"Fucking shit!"

He turned to the wall and punched, barely flinching at the pain that came with it. He rubbed his fist before stalking into the bathroom and taking a really cold shower. _Fucking veela hormones, _he thought bitterly. He stepped under the shower and shivered slightly at how cold it felt. He finished 20 minutes later before taking care of his problem down there. He finished and washed his sperm off.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his room. He slammed the door shut and stalked to his wardrobe, muttering colorful cuss words under his breath. He opened his wardrobe, grabbed a pair of black silk boxers and his unifrom and changed. He opened the door and found himself face to face with Narcissa Malfoy.

She didn't know why she did that. She felt the power of lust after opening the door to find Draco Malfoy behind it with just the towel around his waist, dangerously low on his hips. It gave her a perfect view of his torso, but covered his most private parts. She also noticed a small bump where his pelvis was supposed to be. She lay on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Second day back and she already had a large amount of stress on her. She grabbed one of her big, fluffy, silk pillows and screamed into it, letting part of her anger out.

_Damn Malfoy, damn Malfoy and his hot body, damn Malfoy and his tousled hair, damn Malfoy and his stupid smirk, damn Malfoy and everything he does and stands for. _She screamed into her pillow again. She finished yelling into her pillow before standing up and walking to her wardrobe. She pulled out her uniform and a set of lacy black bra and panties. She changed quickly before looking at the clock in her room. "God fucking dammit!" she swore. "Second day back and have only 8 minutes left to get to Potions!" She grabbed the pillow and screamed yet again.

She finished, grabbed her school bag and raced to her door. She quickly opened and ran into the common room before she slammed into something. She was just about to fall when a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her flush against their body. She blushed and stumbled back.

"I'm so s-s-s-sorry," she stuttered. "I didn't see you Mal-." She stopped abruptly, finding herself looking into grey eyes with, surprisingly, concern in them.

"Mr. Malfoy," she breathed.

"Ms. Granger, please do not worry. I know you meant no harm, but merely you are late for classes. Anyway, you are just the person I was looking for."

"M-m-me?"

"We have important matters to discuss over you and my son. It involves our…. heritage and you seem to be part of it, if my wife saw correctly."

"Y-your heritage?"

"Yes, yes our veela heritage. You have permission granted from the Headmaster to skip classes today to talk about this."

"Your family is…. veela, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Guess we have a lot to talk about, but yes," he sighed.

"Mother. To what do I owe this pleasure?" asked a very surprised Draco.

Narcissa looked at him, thinking if he was really that dense.

"I came here to talk to you and Ms. Granger about the veela heritage."

"I understand about talking to me about but what does Granger have to do with this?"

"I saw something of importance involving her. You remember about finding your soul mate before your next birthday?" she asked.

"Yes I do."

"So, your soul mate will be someone who is somehow like you in looks, soul, and intelligence. You'll find out who is your soul mate if she throws herself at you and then accuses you of rape. Has that happened before?"

Draco stayed quiet, knowing perfectly well that had happened before.

"And if I said that that has happened before?" he asked.

"Oh Draco! That's wonderful news!" exclaimed Narcissa. "Do tell me who the lucky girl is!"

A silence fell upon them before Draco responded quietly.

"Speak up honey, I couldn't hear you," she encouraged.

"Hermione Granger…" he responded, his voice still barely above a whisper.

"Hermione Granger is your mate!" she exclaimed just at the same time a voice outside exclaimed, "I'm his mate!?"

A thud was heard and Draco felt a wave of emotion crash down on him like bricks. Both mother and son ran out of the room.

"So, our family is veela, dating back hundreds of generations since the first Malfoy to ever be born was destined to be a female veela's mate. Because of the veela being the dominant allele, some of their offspring would be half veela. Their children's children would also be veela and so on. My grandfather was part veela and his mate was a _full _veela. That makes me a full veela. My wife, Narcissa, is also a full veela. We were each other's mates, so that makes Draco a full veela. Do you understand? " asked Lucius after explaining his family's heritage to a very surprised witch. A few minutes passed by before she spoke.

"So your family is a veela. You and Narcissa are full veela, making him also a full veela, which means he _has _to have a mate?"

"You are a quick learner. Yes that's right. Do you by any chance know some things about veelas?"

""Yes, actually. We learned during 4th year. A veela is a rare creature that are most likely female but in some cases, like yours and you son's, they can be male. Even having just a small amount of veela blood gives you all features of a full veela. Some features include wings, black when pissed or protecting their mate and white for when they are mating, they can fly, the grow claws sometimes, and they each have their own special abilities. And lastly, they have mates. They will die of heartbreak if they don't find their mates before their next birthday or if their mates die. If they survive heart break or their mate dying, they can take a second mate but then it's not the same."

"That covers the basic. I'm impressed Ms. Granger, not many know that much"

"I am the brightest witch within all of Hogwarts"

"Yes, but now the matter I wanted to talk about. Narcissa saw something that made her and me believe that you are a veela's mate. Have you thrown yourself at someone then accuse them of rape?"

"Y-y-yes actually, like 15 minutes ago," Hermione admitted.

"And whom did you throw yourself at, other than me?"

"Shit, you son Mr. Malfoy"

"She was right once again. Do you know what that means?"

"Not really, mates and mating isn't explained until this year"

"Fuck! Okay, guess more explaining," Lucius sighed. "When a girl throws themselves at a veela, the veela will reject them because their mate would feel betrayed and the veela will die. They can check if that girl is their mate. If she is, she would feel like he were taking advantage of them. If not, they give themselves willingly but the veela doesn't do anything. After that happens, the girl accuses the veela of rape, even though they threw themselves at him. Did that happen with Draco?"

Hermione kept thinking of what he just said. _After that happens, the girl accuses the veela of rape, even though they threw themselves at him_. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened with your son," was her reply.

"Put the pieces together so I can make sure it's true"

Hermione thought a while before she yelled, "I'm his mate?!"

Different sets of emotions ran through her before she collapse to the floor.


End file.
